


秘事

by Aluolm



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluolm/pseuds/Aluolm
Summary: 涉及睡奸，注意避雷。OOC是肯定有的，我就是写出来爽爽（。不喜欢请务必点×误入！这篇的男主角克拉克·肯特是来自始源地球的至尊小超人，和超人不是同一人物，请注意了= =想了解他的相关作品请阅读《无限地球危机》、《最终危机》、《无限危机》、《塞尼斯托军团战争》、《至黑之夜》。





	秘事

■克拉克·肯特（至尊小超人）支线剧情：秘事

 

邻居家的女孩子又来了。

“……总之。今晚我爸妈依旧不在家，你过来帮我……”  
『』把厚厚一摞书拍在了他桌上，神情憔悴，看上去很没精神。  
“帮我看看题目。”  
克拉克·肯特下意识地回头看了眼虚掩的门，并没有听到什么动静。他拍了拍胸口，在前一瞬剧烈跳动的心脏速度慢慢缓和下来。还好杰瑞和内奥米最近忙着外面的事情，没有什么多余的时间去照顾青春期的儿子，连续几天都是回家就睡。亏得如此，若是让他们看见『』在这里，不晓得又要闹出什么幺蛾子。  
“你怎么在这个时候过来？”  
青年声音中带着浅浅的抱怨，行动上却很自觉。克拉克为她收拾好自己的书桌，把自己的东西整齐地放在角落。  
“因为我回家后睡着了……明天就要考这些乱七八糟的玩意了，必须得靠你救命才行。”  
『』打了个哈欠，乖觉地黏在了椅子上，眼底有着明显的青黑色痕迹。女孩是从对面的屋子翻过来的，更深露重，她却穿得很冷清，看得克拉克忍不住直皱眉。随手打开空调，他推了推鼻梁上的眼镜不自在地说道：“我不能保证我能提供多少帮助。”  
“嗯？”  
她回头给了克拉克一个带着疲惫和困倦的笑容，神色瞧起来比往日柔软很多：“没关系，你在这里就好。反正你就是个给我加BUFF的工具人啦……”  
“工具人才不会给你补习呢。”  
“明明是我的工具却说这种话，你一如既往的没有求生欲嘛。”  
“啧。”  
不轻不重地在少女头上敲了一下，他作出详怒的表情，声音也低了下来：“既然是为了明天的测验不惜翻墙也要过来，你稍微给我认真点不行吗？”  
“我不是在很认真的玩你吗？”  
她俏皮地吐了吐舌头，柔美的侧脸在昏黄的灯光下显得格外诱人，让克拉克忍不住一愣。回过神来『』已经在认真的看书了，某种说不准是放松还是失望的情感荡漾在心中。

 

这孩子……『』，是两年前搬过来的。长得很可爱，却不擅长和别人交往，喜欢沉溺在自己的世界里。虽然有看DC漫画，但她不是那种把虚拟世界投射到现实的类型，知道克拉克的名字和那位鼎鼎有名的超人一样也只是淡淡的说了一句“这样啊”。比起名字，她更在意的是其他的东西。  
“比起克拉克·肯特，我还是觉得伦纳德·斯耐特更帅一点。有个与其相称的反派，英雄才算是英雄，对吧？”  
少女是反派爱好者。

在美国还是活泼一点的女孩受欢迎点，像『』这样没事就整天窝在家里的想追都没门路。至于两人是怎么熟悉上的，就得感谢那些他没事时看看的漫画和游戏了。  
哦，还有一个原因……『』的父母总是在外面，她基本上都是一个人在住。在某次他实在看不下去，帮她把吹到自己家的衣服给洗好还回去后，少女不知不觉间就黏了上来。意外发现他擅长的科目是自己不擅长的之后，她的粘人劲愈发大了。

对于『』来说，克拉克·肯特是自己唯一的朋友，能够放开了交流的心之友。  
对克拉克来说，她这样亲近和信赖自己反而让他很难熬。这孩子的性格在各种意义上都太单纯了，对男女之事也没有太清晰的概念，在某些时候都让起了生理反应的他觉得自己是个禽兽。

……尤其是在此刻，这种感觉变得愈加强烈了。

 

“『』？”  
克拉克揉了揉惺忪的眼睛，回头看向书桌。果然，少女已经趴在桌子上不省人事了。她的睡相一如既往的糟糕，坐在椅子上也拯救不了。裙子不知怎的被卷到了上面，能看到她今天穿了条粉色内裤；纤长白皙的腿自由地摊在一边，大腿那儿的软肉白嫩嫩的让人想捏一把。他走过去想叫醒『』，却被睡懵的『』湿热的小嘴含住了手指，浮现着淡淡红晕的脸颊迷茫中带着嗔怒，让克拉克一阵热血上涌。

“真是的。至少到床上再睡，天冷了还穿得这么少……”  
他一边抱怨，一边把『』抱了起来，动作轻柔地放到了床上。想着早上不好和爸妈解释，便伸出手去看看她有没有带自己家的钥匙。没想到上了床的少女动作更加不老实，这会儿是滚了几圈把上衣滚得皱巴巴得还卷到了上面。她是不穿Bra主义者，平时都是用的乳贴。这下可好，莹白的乳肉随着呼吸微微颤动着，晃得他头皮一阵发麻。  
他该为自己被信任而高兴好呢，还是该为自己没有被当做男人对待而失望？  
克拉克移开眼睛在她身上摸索，脸颊烫得厉害。

他不该做多余的事情。  
和超人有同样的名字，不代表他和超人一样充满勇气和力量。  
他连对心爱的女孩告白都做不到。  
『』是如此信任自己，他却……

在克拉克思考之际，少女又开始动作了。她只是想翻个身，却一手把青年毛绒绒的头搂到了怀里。幸亏他下盘够稳，要不然真得直接跪下去。  
这番动作却让克拉克本就燥热的心一下子“嘭”得炸开了。  
十六七岁的少女就是这样既让人想要温柔对待，又想要粗暴蹂躏的生物。『』的乳房属于不大，但形状很优美的类型。埋在其间能闻到淡淡的香味，她最近应该换了沐浴乳，怪不得他总是觉得有点不太对劲。  
『』的力气很小，相对克拉克来说，小的可怜。克拉克轻而易举地把她放在自己头上的手臂给挪开了，温度略高的大手犹豫来了一瞬，轻轻放在了她的胸部上。  
比想象中还要柔软细腻。  
是一直以来都在妄想，却不敢触碰的少女的肌肤。  
所谓女人的感觉，就是这样让人欲罢不能的东西吗？  
克拉克的身体逐渐发热起来。窗外一声鸟鸣略过，他尴尬地屈起双腿，炽热的硬物逐渐肿胀起来，心底痒得像有一千只手在抓挠。  
……他到底在做些什么？

心火一旦被勾起便很难被熄灭，平日里积压的欲望实在难以压抑。他喘息着拉开裤链，肉棒很快弹了出来。克拉克犹豫了一会儿，指腹在少女舒展的眉头滑到小巧的鼻子，凝视着她恬静娇憨的睡颜许久才有勇气举着她的手放到阳具上。

你会后悔的。  
克拉克内心的声音在如此诉说着。  
她只是睡着了而已，并不是什么都感觉不到。她把你当成唯一的朋友，把你当做救命稻草去依赖……你就是用这种方法回报她的信任，以这种方式去回报她的吗？  
明明有着超人的名字，却是个无耻的小人呢。

他知道……他当然知道。  
但现在什么都不做，他才会后悔。

 

柔嫩而有肉感的小手被他的大手包裹住，在柱身上下撸动着。她的体温比正常人要低一点，却丝毫没有冷却克拉克的欲望，反而使得他内心的躁动愈发强烈了。说舒服倒也没那么舒服，只是单纯的摩擦而已。光是感受到少女身体的温度，和她的手正握着自己的性器，就让青年无法忍耐膨胀的欲望。龟头在光滑的手背上来回滑动，他一边喘着气，一边腾出一只手抹掉额角的汗珠。明明还没做什么更过分的事情，克拉克已经满头大汗，满脑子都是少女在自己身下娇喘呻吟的画面。  
他能做些小动作，大事情是不敢搞的，要是『』中途醒来麻烦可就大了。  
克拉克的目光游移着飘到了胸部。他一只手牵着少女的手在肉棒上为自己纾解欲望，另一只手则伸向了两团莹白，把乳肉揉捏成各种形状。因为紧张，手心处还分泌出黏腻的汗水来。  
他沿着雪白的脖颈向下亲吻，在哪里来回舔舐，却又不敢太用力以免留下痕迹。克拉克轻轻咬住少女秀美的锁骨……手中滑腻的触感过于美好，乳肉就像要从指缝间溢出一般。  
『』中途动了一次，小声喊了句他的名字便翻到了另一边。克拉克被吓得立刻放了手，任她在床上又黏了一会儿。少女又平静下来时，睡姿照旧糟糕得要死，两腿叉开，皱巴巴的内裤纠结在一起卡在粉嫩的小穴上。  
对于19岁还是处男的克拉克，这有点刺激过头了。他忍不住低下头拨弄少女的内裤，小心翼翼地把它挪到另一边，然后近距离观察。大概是他的呼吸热过头了，眼镜上都笼着一层水雾。

不行。得慢慢来才好……必须要忍耐。

蜷缩着的莹润脚趾引起了克拉克的注意。他开始口干舌燥，回过神的时候已经捧起少女的玉足吮吸舔吻了。『』很讲干净，每天都会认真地清理自己，所以脚也没什么味道，只有沐浴乳的香味和淡淡的汗水味。  
他的呼吸逐渐急促，一股侵蚀理智的兴奋涌了上来。  
克拉克好不容易才移开视线，克制自己在这双美丽的腿上作孽的冲动，却看见了少女腿间的美妙景致，呼吸一时凝滞。

她……她在兴奋？

少女的呼吸一点也不平稳，酥胸随着气息一起一伏，脸上是暧昧的红晕。还没被任何男人触碰过的小穴居然自发流出了淫液，黏腻透明的液体沾湿了他的床单。  
然而，克拉克却忍不住黑了脸。  
她这是在梦中与谁相欢吗？那个人又是谁？让她在梦里也如此的……  
……诱人。  
此时的克拉克像是忘记了对少女醒来的可能性的担忧，带着博茧的粗糙手指一点也不温柔地捅进花穴，睡得正熟的『』不舒服地闷哼几声。小穴紧致又柔软，而且处于兴奋阶段。刚刚探入没多久，他的手指就完全湿透了。将手指深深插到底的时候，感觉像是穴肉生了千万张小嘴似的拼命吸吮指头。  
真是要了他的命。这孩子应该没经验才对，为什么身体敏感成这样？  
克拉克害怕自己动作太大让『』醒过来，也没有胆量真的把肉棒插入她的小穴中，只能这样子过过瘾了。他一边用手指亵渎少女的未经人事的小穴，一边看着这美妙又淫糜的场面来自慰。  
然而无论如何，他都没法得到满足……

『』是个爱干净的好孩子。即使凑到她的下体，克拉克也没有闻到什么奇怪的味道。他的视力本就不赖，凑近了能看到阴道在他手指的刺激下轻微地收缩着，粉嫩的媚肉在揉捏和挑逗下颤巍巍地吐出晶莹的液体来。他伸出舌头，柔软温暖的大舌卷上湿润的花瓣。阴蒂被他的舌头翻来覆去的卷动着，他还时不时深吸一口气然后用力地吮吸。  
少女的呼吸急促起来，脸颊烧得通红。她呻吟着，却不像之前那样动来动去，而是停下来任人蹂躏。淫水全部被他吞入了口中，属于『』的味道让只有19岁的青年幸福地像飘在云端。  
“克拉克……”  
她发出了极小声的呓语，传入了克拉克耳中。原来是『』被私密处传来的快感刺激醒了，但她还以为自己身在梦中。

 

……『』总是在梦里遇到克拉克。  
是什么时候开始的呢？她无法给出一个准确的答案。自从意识到青年对自己来说是无可替代的存在后，『』就无法控制她对克拉克的迷恋。这种迷恋和漫画人物是不一样的……他的身体很暖和，声音很醇厚，更重要的是——他能切实地被她触碰到。  
有着超人姓名的邻家哥哥，是她唯一的朋友，以及“唯一看得上的好人”。  
所以……所以会梦到这种事情也是理所当然的吧？爱情总是伴随着欲望，她对克拉克抱有性欲也是很正常的！  
但是，即使是在梦里，她也从未被插入过。这多少让渴望更多、更激烈性事的少女感到遗憾。

这次是口交啊。  
果然是梦。毕竟那么脏的地方他怎么可能乐意去舔，而且还是她这种人……  
“对不起……”  
面对僵着身子离开自己下体的克拉克，『』感到一阵失望。被快感折磨许久的小穴稍微被挑逗一下就敏感得要命，她捂着嘴巴掩盖呻吟，眼角溢出泪珠，纤细的手指伸到那里狠狠按揉着。很快，淫液便溅了出来，把床单和克拉克的衬衫都喷的一片潮湿。  
“为什么……？”  
少女的声音柔婉中带着泪意，骨节分明的手指在昏黄的灯下闪烁着莹润的光泽。它颤抖着掰开一片泥泞的花瓣，湿润的穴肉不断痉挛着，沉浸在高潮的余韵中。  
“为什么还不插进去？克……咳咳……克拉克？”  
暗恋了不知道多少个日子的女孩主动掰开小穴请自己插入……  
如果不是肉棒胀硬的发疼，克拉克都要以为这是个梦了。他明明不是那么脆弱的人，却被『』带着哭腔的请求激出了眼泪来。

……为什么他会哭？

他本来就是年轻力壮的年轻男子，被中意的女性用如此诱人的方式请求自己的插入，自然不可能拒绝。肉棒插入湿软紧致的小穴时，他只觉得脑袋都要被高涨的热情融化掉。  
『』被淫液和他的口水润滑的小穴虽然不干涩，但容纳克拉克的巨物还是太勉强了。更重要的是，克拉克和她都没有实战经验，生涩得狠，他完全是在靠本能行动。没有亏了他高大的身形，性器是如出一辙的硕大粗壮，上面还有凸起的青筋。龟头将肉穴满满得撑开，青筋摩擦着甬道内侧。大到可怕的入侵物让『』被疼得叫了出来，却很快被克拉克捂住了嘴。感受着被塞满的充实感和第一次性交的头痛，她终于清醒过来，确定这是现实而不是梦境。  
克拉克……？  
明明他是那么正派的人啊，怎、怎么可能对她做这种事情？  
还没来得及询问，『』未说出口的话就被他激烈的动作冲散了。  
“啊……好、好痛……”

女人的感觉就是这样的吗？  
他一边喘着气，一边挺腰努力把肉棒送入少女身体的最深处。肉壁像是有意识一般裹紧了肉棒，他被夹得差点射了出来。插入后他就没法停下来了，脑子里只剩下狠狠占有『』这个念头。  
“克……克拉克，好痛！你快拔出来！”  
『』挣扎着想要推开男人，却因为顾忌这不是她自己的家而不得不小声说话。她微弱的声音根本没法传入被快感冲昏头脑的克拉克耳中，看见少女的眼泪反而让他愈发兴奋了。  
“我好高兴……”  
他轻柔地舐去少女眼角的泪水，用颤抖的声音说道：“你根本不知道我到底有多喜欢你。每一天我都在想着你的事情……想着要是被你知道了该怎么办，你是不是只把我当作朋友看待？你也愿意和我这么做，我真的非常开心。”  
他说话时断断续续的，温热的泪珠滴到了『』的脸上。少女咬紧牙关忍耐疼痛和与疼痛对等的快感，用手捂住嘴巴忍耐着呻吟。这番话到底传入了她心里底，虽然觉得这家伙居然做这种事未免太不像话了，可两情相悦确实是让她欣喜若狂的好事。这时候便睁一只眼闭一只眼，任男人像狗狗一样在自己身体上又咬又舔。  
挺立的乳头被不断舔弄着，乳肉也被啃咬吸吮着留下不少印记。最难以忍耐的是下体在他的冲击下逐渐醒悟到快感，她像浮在海面上的船，只能任波涛肆虐而无法反抗。  
粗大的肉棒抽出半个柱身又狠狠顶入其中，媚肉和囊袋相贴，不断发出响亮的撞击声。小穴里凹凸不平的褶皱紧紧咬着入侵体内的肉柱不肯放过，柱根到龟头都被含得酥酥麻麻。他深吸一口气，加快了抽插的速度，少女抓紧了克拉克的衣服，从喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，听上去好不可怜。  
克拉克呼了一口气，又擦了擦额角垂下的汗珠，把肉棒抽了出来。女孩无辜地看着他，表情看上去在说“为什么停下来”。他低下头在少女脖颈上轻柔地舔吻，下身却一点也不留情面。肉棒顶开层层穴肉，这次是直冲最底，一直顶到了最深的地方，柱根死死卡进肉缝中，本来很小的穴口被他撑得满满。少差点被弄得跳起来，却被他钳制住动弹不得。  
“你说喜欢我……”  
『』泪眼朦胧地用手环住了克拉克的脖子，脸上带着隐忍的热情。  
“哈……好舒服、呜嗯……”  
“……是、真的吗？”  
“我当然没有骗你。”  
淫水像尿出来一样溅了出来，从微笑的缝隙中溢出，把他的耻毛弄得湿漉漉的。她大口喘着气，体内的肉棒终于抽了出来，淫水和精液从小穴中流了出来，把床单弄得很糟糕。  
即使是被快感冲击得数次攀上顶峰，『』也无法摆脱疲惫。她哆哆嗦嗦地从裙子里的小口袋掏出了钥匙，递给了克拉克。  
“把我……咳嗯……送、送回家。我好累……你居然避孕套都没戴。”  
她的声音中带着小小的抱怨。  
“……对不起。”  
知道是自己做错了事情，克拉克道歉地很诚恳：“如果发生了什么，我会负责的。”  
“之后我会吃药的啦，才不要你负责。”『』揉了揉困倦的眼睛，又往他怀里缩了缩，“呼……好困。天亮了让叔叔阿姨看到了可不行，你把我送回去后记得叫我起床，今天还要上学……”  
上学狗真是太惨了。  
克拉克安静地等她睡着，情不自禁地凝视少女的睡颜许久，浮躁的心慢慢平静下来。  
这些日子里的焦躁不安被她回馈给自己的情感给扑灭了，遗留在他心中的是无限的温暖平和。

或许……  
这就是他如此深爱这个世界的理由之一吧。


End file.
